


Purity of Affection

by Unofficialshippingtrash



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just want to have fun on Valentine's, Innuendo, let me self indulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unofficialshippingtrash/pseuds/Unofficialshippingtrash
Summary: Valentine's day is coming, and Yuri has no idea what to do for his girlfriend.





	Purity of Affection

Yuri looked at the calendar adorning the wall in his and Estelle's shared room.

_Valentine's day is coming up, huh?_

Yuri began twiddling his fingers. Valentine's was already a pretty important day for him, he wanted to do something special for the day dedicated for love after all. But there was only one or two fairly insignificant-to-dire complications.

First, Valentine's was also Estelle's birthday. So there was going to be a whole bunch of nobles all gathered to "celebrate" the occasion and try to sweet talk Estelle in the hopes of getting access to the imperial throne, making it impossible for Yuri to get any alone time with her.

Didn't help that the two weren't officially married. Yuri couldn't marry a noble as a commoner, and he didn't want to get the title that would allow for it, thanks to all of his resentment for nobles as a whole. Best he could manage was being her concubine, and that meant other unsavoury types could technically claim Estelle's hand. She was a big girl, and he knew she could look after herself, but the nagging part of Yuri's brain couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

The other problem? This was Yuri's first proper Valentine's day with an actual girlfriend. What was he supposed to do? Give her chocolate? That can't be it, surely there's more that couples are supposed to do with each other.

Before Yuri could stew in his own anxiety any longer, there was a knock at the door.

"Your royal highness? It's me, Commandant-"

"Flynn, the door's unlocked. What do you want?"

Said commandant audibly groaned before slowly creaking the door open. "Yuri,  _please_ tell me you and the princess are decent this time."

"Flynn, I answered the door nude once. And I thought you were someone else, I wanted to brag about being the first-"

" _Enough_ , Yuri!" Flynn yelled out in desperation. "Please don't keep talking about such inappropriate activities, I don't want to remember them." He took the chance to fully enter the room, and pull up a chair.

"I mainly came here to inform you about her royal highness's birthday the day after tomorrow. The council was staunchly opposed to anyone except certified nobility attending, but Emperor Ioder and I managed to include 'close associates of Estellise' in the list as well."

Yuri shifted his position to lean forward and begin leering insidiously with a very smug grin.

"Oh? And what does this have to do with little old Yuri Lowell?"

"Please do not act ignorant Yuri," Flynn hissed with irritation as he moved back to regain some semblance of personal space. "I am asking- no,  _begging_ you that if you attend, please do so via the front door using the proper procedure and protocol. I don't want to have to explain you breaking in through the window for no other reason other than 'because I could' or that you were bored!"

Yuri couldn't help himself from bursting into laughter. "Wait, seriously?! Commandant Flynn Scifo is  _begging_  for me to behave? That's a first!"

Flynn groaned. Yuri already knew what he was thinking; something like  _don't strangle Yuri, don't strangle Yuri, don't strangle Yuri!_

"I can only hope you follow my advice for once in your life," Flynn muttered as he got up. "I have business to attend to, namely the final preparations for the party. If you'll excuse me."

And with that, Flynn abandoned Yuri to his thoughts again.  _Final preparations huh?_

Yuri consulted the floor beneath him once more.

_Always ahead of me Flynn. I haven't even started on my plans._

* * *

 

"Huh? Ya want  _my_ advice kid? Yer jokin' right?"

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and so Yuri found himself consulting the only person he knew with frequent romantic experience, or so the old man claimed. Anything could go when Raven was involved.

"Old man, I don't have time for your jaw dropping reaction. Valentine's is in two days time and I don't know what to do for Estelle! Do I just give her chocolate or something?"

Raven chuckled. "Kid, ya can't treat a woman's heart like something ya can buy off of a shelf or something. They're vicious creatures if you-"

"Raven, I already know I can't buy Estelle's affection. And that's not a problem anyway because we already love each other. What I NEED to know is WHAT guys do for girls on Valentine's!" Yuri's voice boomed through the bar in Zaphias slightly louder than he intended, and attracted some head turning before the patrons went back to their business.

"Alright kid, settle down," Raven sighed as he motioned for Yuri to take a seat next to him. "Well first off, what do ya know Estelle likes doing? Hobbies? Interests?"

"I mean…" Yuri struggled for a minute. "There's her books, she likes flowers and she's also a bit of an animal lover."

"Then there ya go."

"Wait, what? That's it?" Yuri felt incredulous. Was that all the old man had to say?! This guy was a liar yeah, but Yuri figured that at least-

"I mean, yeah. Are there any books she wants? Flowers she needs? Events she might like? Ya go on the basis of what she likes and keep yer plans focused around those!" Raven laughed heartily as he downed his flask. "Hey! Get me a damn refill!"

Events? There wouldn't be any time for events when Estelle's birthday would be all she focused on for the whole day!

Yuri groaned in despair. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything. Raven was the only one he could think of that might be able to help, and even the old man was useless.

He paid for his tab and left the bar. He knew who Estelle's favourite authors were, and what her favourite genres were. But he didn't know when their next works would be released, or what titles were good, what ones Estelle disliked… He'd need a guide and an entire day to figure out what she wanted-

_Wait a minute..._

_An entire day_ to figure out what she wanted?

At that moment, a new possibility emerged in Yuri's mind.

_That's_   _it! If I don't know what she wants, then I'll give her free reign for a day! Anything goes!_

After all, Yuri also imagined that after a whole day of playing nice, that Estelle would be grateful to have some time and freedom to herself.

He always thought it was weird whenever people said they had epiphanies like this, since he always thought it was a load of crap, but Yuri was grateful for the massive burden to be lifted from his shoulders as he put a spring back into his step on his way back to the castle.

* * *

 

Now the tricky part: getting through the Valentine's ball without going insane and with enough time left for Estelle to enjoy herself.

Yuri decided that to maximise his chances, he'd finally follow Flynn's advice and enter in the legal way; dressing up in a stuffy dark purple suit and heading in through the front doors. The servants helped him out, but Yuri couldn't help but be exhausted at  _how many damn buttons this thing had!_  It was maddening.

Eventually the servants relinquished their hold on him, and he was allowed to wander the castle to mingle with the rest of the guests. Yuri took the time to go over the plan in his head; stall out and survive the party until the guests left. That should be about 9pm, just enough time to spend a romantic night out with Estelle while he'd indulge her every whim. He only hoped she'd have enough time to check everything on her wishlist.

Speaking of which, the soon to be 20 year old woman was nowhere to be found.

Yuri heard her mention to him this morning that her servants would be doing up her outfit for the evening, but here he was just outside her room and he still heard mutters about something not being quite perfect.

_How_   _long do those maids need to put a damn dress on?! I swear, I'm gonna give them an earful tomorrow._

"Mr Lowell, may I ask for your patience? Her Royal Highness Estellise is still not decent yet, and while you may be her favourite plaything, I ask that you refrain from peeping."

...So much for that. Those servants always liked spoiling his fun, but never minded letting Estelle do it to him? Then again, it's not like the two of them ever complained about the other's behaviour.

He thought he heard Estelle protest in his defence, but Yuri wasn't in the mood for arguing. He decided to move on to the main chamber, where the extravagant foods imported from afar were laid out on a vast array of garish looking tablecloths, the various attendees were gathered and casually mingling.

Now to start seeing if the rest of the old gang had turned up.

It didn't take long before he found Rita, clad in a dark green dress, giving one of the guests an earful. The distant shouting was a dead giveaway in hindsight.

"You're a child, yet you claim to be  _the_ Rita Mordio?"

"Then by all means, I'm gonna be happy to show you a multi hour long lecture on the history of blastia, and the currently in development replacements we have for them. I'll talk all day if that's what it takes for you to understand my genius intellect! Or I can just plant my boot on your face until you change your mind!"

Oh dear. Better fix this.

"Rita, I think this lady's too stupid to appreciate anything you'd tell her."

With an indignated scoff, said lady turned to address Yuri. "First this imposter, now her whore? I question the company her royal highness keeps these days."

With a dismissive pivot, the rather rude lady left the old companions to each other's company.

"I still can't get over the fact that being Estelle's boytoy is your official job title these days." Rita said while folding her arms.

Yuri shrugged. "Hey, it's not that bad. Aside from the council being really angry at the fact that I've apparently seduced their beloved bargaining chip away from them. Plus, I get to spend some quality time with our favourite princess!"

"Ugh, gross!" Rita protested as she shoved Yuri. "I don't wanna hear what you've been doing to my best friend!"

Sensing the awkwardness in the air, Yuri hurriedly changed the subject. "So, anyone else here? I've only seen you so far."

"Raven's here with some important guild figures, since the treaty means the empire and the guilds need to be getting chummy with each other whenever one side is having a big celebration. Karol's too young to be attending, so he's been left out. Same with Patty, and me technically," Rita commented while idly swirling her glass of water. "I just look close enough to 18 that they let me through. That's not even a lie, I  _will_  be 18 in a few months. As for Judith, I dunno. Haven't seen her recently."

Yuri muttered in agreement absentmindedly. Where was Estelle? Shouldn't she be here by now?

"Sorry Rita, where's Estelle?"

"Don't worry, I figured you'd want to speak with your mistress anyway," Rita casually spoke, as though she wasn't deliberately picking words to irritate Yuri. "She's by the drinks table. I wanted to get a word in, but all those nobles that are plotting marriage for easy access to the throne didn't let me. There's only one left right now, thank the spirits. Don't suppose you'd mind getting rid of him for both our sakes?"

* * *

 

As Yuri moved and realigned his gaze to focus on said table, he soon found out what Rita meant.

As he approached Estelle, hoping to see what she was talking to her conversation partner about, he found his path barred by a rather well built and imposingly tall bodyguard, before he could even get a proper appreciative look at Estelle's impressively pure white strapped dress.

_Great. More cases of nobles using their power for self gain._

"Can I help you sir bodybuilder?" Yuri snarked to the human wall in front of him.

Bodybuilder merely grunted.

"Okay, well I want to speak with Lady Estellise right now, so if you could move…"

"Duke Ludveck is currently engaged in important discussion with her royal highness. You cannot interrupt them at this time." Bodybuilder finally spoke with a blunt tone that matched his unwavering gaze.

"Alright, fine," Yuri playfully replied while taking a nearby seat and pouring himself a drink. "I can wait a bit. How long are they going to be?"

"As long as it takes." came the gruff reply.

Yuri sighed deeply as he began scanning the room. He could make out Estelle and her conversation partner that appeared to be the Ludveck that Bodybuilder mentioned earlier at least. He appeared to be wearing a garishly white suit and had what looked the most smug, punchable face Yuri had ever seen.

_All right, to hell with this. Time to figure out a way past Bodybuilder._

"If you are going to merely loiter about and stalk the Duke, then I will have to remove-"

Bodybuilder didn't finish his sentence before Yuri abruptly threw the contents of his wineglass into his eyes. As he winced in pain from the sudden assault on his eyes, and tried wiping it away, Yuri followed up with a swift kick to his groin, causing Bodybuilder to collapse from the pain as his mouth tried to form the shape necessary for a scream, but no noise came out.

_Works every time. No one can avoid the pain of a crotch shot._

"What is the meaning of this?! What did you do to my bodyguard?!" Ludveck demanded as he strode towards Yuri aggressively

"Perhaps you forget the important faces too easily Ludveck," Estelle interrupted while briefly flashing a relieved look at Yuri. "That man is Yuri Lowell, my personal concubine and a close confidant. For a man who seeks to get to know me, it seems you know very little about my life and my companions."

Ludveck abruptly stopped his stride, but his expression did not change. "Yet why has he assaulted my bodyguard for no reason? I hope you can explain yourself, Mr Lowell." He hissed in a accusational manner.

"He was preventing me from seeing Estelle because you two were engaged in diplomacy, or whatever he said. I tried telling him who I was, but he was having none of that." Yuri deadpanned while he rolled his eyes at the duke. How full of himself was this guy? Using a bodyguard just so he could chat up a girl? Didn't he know when no meant no?

"Your bodyguard should've been made aware of the persons of importance at my birthday celebration Ludveck. There are only a handful of attendees here tonight, and they're all on the guest list you were provided," Estelle continued as she ripped into his defence. "And yet, neither you nor your employees seem to know who Yuri is. Can you really be a trusted suitor if you cannot remember such basic things?"

Ludveck sharply inhaled as though he were reminding himself of what he was really after. "I see. My apologies Mr Lowell, for not recognising you."

Yuri internally scoffed at his half hearted apology. It was blindingly obvious to anyone that he just wanted to curry favour with Estelle. Externally however, he merely settled for a simple "Hmph." and watched to see if Estelle could use a hand dealing with this tool.

"I must say though, House Valadier does have a variety of servants ourselves. Male or female, it is merely a matter of preference. Were you to marry into the house, I believe you could have all of your… needs sated."

_Gross! You're really trying to entice Estelle like that? How shallow are you?_

Before Yuri could properly give Ludveck his due punishment of a broken spine and two shattered ribs, Estelle beat him to the metaphorical punch.

"That will not be necessary. Yuri already provides a faithful enough service. I don't need any more servants dedicated to pleasuring me," She said, with not a hint of shame or embarrassment. "Besides, I already received the results of an investigation into your house. I believe those servants of yours are not always willing recipients of such acts. And as the head of the family, I have no doubt you were fully aware of such abuses."

Yuri watched with great amusement as Ludveck's face continued to twist in increasingly infuriated ways as his half hearted attempts to woo Estelle over began to shatter. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"How dare you insult me so?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Ludveck bellowed as he began swing his fist towards Estelle, only for her to effortlessly duck under his easily telegraphed strike and deliver a savage elbow to his gut.

As Ludveck doubled over from having the wind knocked out of him, Yuri took the opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him, as Estelle delivered the final blow by crushing several of his ribs beneath her shoe. As Ludveck began howling in agony, Yuri took the chance to look around and discovered that the usual mill of conversation had stopped, and all eyes in the room were now looking their way. Especially the worried gaze of Flynn and Rita from the other side of the room, and who were now making their way over.

_Looks like we're popular tonight huh?_

"What I understand Ludveck," Estelle calmly stated while pressing her foot in harder to emphasise her point "is that as the imperial princess, I hold more authority than you. And by raising your hand to me, you are guilty of high treason to the empire."

She relinquished her shoe from Ludveck's ribcage. "Commandant, if you would?"

Flynn looked quite pleased to hand down his punishment. "Duke Ludveck Valadier, you are hereby under arrest for high treason against the imperial empire. You are also being arrested on 14 accounts of suspected sexual harassment and misconduct…"

As Yuri left Flynn to continue berating the unlucky duke, he decided to use the downtime to go and talk to Estelle, who appeared to be completely exhausted judging by her slumped position in her chair. As Yuri took his own seat next to her, he couldn't help but nudge her back into a vaguely aware state as he pointed out to her the various attendees still staring at her.

"What should we do with our audience, lady Estellise?"

Estelle paused for a minute before letting a familiar smirk cross her face. She proceeded to gesture Yuri to stand before cupping his chin.

"Show them all who my heart really belongs to."

And with that, Estelle pulled Yuri into a passionate kiss. Though initially taken aback, Yuri decided to return Estelle's passion with equal fervour, and keep up with her pace as they kept going, blocking all signs and sounds of potential disapproval to the point only their love for each other was what mattered. As far as the two of them were concerned, the world could wait until they had properly conveyed their affection.

* * *

 

Whether it lasted a few seconds or several lifetimes, Yuri couldn't tell. The only indication they were finished was when Estelle broke off the kiss for air.

"And on that note…" Estelle reached under her chair to retrieve… wait was that-

"Ba'ul's horn?" Yuri inquired.

As Estelle blew silently into the instrument, an awkward atmosphere enveloped the room as those present looked around expectedly for something to occur. Clearly the princess had done something, but they couldn't tell what. Yuri knew firsthand that Ba'ul was the only one capable of hearing the horn, but as far as he could tell, there didn't seem to be any way for him to arrive.

His doubts were promptly crushed once he felt a massive gust of wind blow in from a nearby balcony, and the entelixia in question pulled up nearby with his faithful companion Judith.

"Perhaps the two of you are in need of a ride?" The spearwoman playfully asked.

Yuri and Estelle shared a single look before they both made up their mind. It was time to ditch the stuffy party, and do something nice together.

"Yuri, don't you DARE-" Flynn began to object, but was abruptly cut off by Raven barrelling into him and knocking him down on the floor. The knight attempted to scramble back up, only to be tripped up by Raven again. "Captain Schwann, please-"

"Dunno who yer talkin' about Commandant Scifo, but I'm just plain ol' Raven, here ta see these lovebirds off. Wish I didn't have ta put up with guild business or I would've gone off with them as well." Raven half heartedly shrugged. "Ah well. C'est la vie!"

Yuri was never more grateful for the old man's assistance as he, Rita and Estelle clambered aboard the Fiertia that Ba'ul still carried with him. "Have fun old man! We're heading off for adventure! Be back in a while!"

As Raven saluted the departing crew, Flynn scrambled over to the rapidly shrinking balcony. Whatever curses he was spewing at Yuri were no longer significantly audible, although he was pretty sure they involved lots of vile language that Karol should never hear. He decided to turn his attention away from the castle, and instead divert it to Judith.

"So you and Estelle planned this all in advance? I'm impressed Judy," Yuri admitted to the woman in question. "But I gotta ask, why wait so long?"

"I was dealing with those unpleasant would be suitors," Estelle interjected. "I needed space to call Ba'ul, and I didn't get that space until you showed up Yuri."

As the group began to settle down on the main deck, Judith began to speak. "So you two, where to go from here? The night is still young, and the world is open to us. How do you want to celebrate the day of love?"

Ah. That nagging question.

Yuri knew what he had planned, but now it finally came time to say it, his nerves were beginning to get the better of him. What if it was seen as a cop out? Would Judith and Rita chew him out for being lazy?

"W-well… I uh… I was just planning to go along with whatever Yuri wanted. I couldn't think of anything to get him that wouldn't just feel clichéd, like chocolate or something." Estelle said as though she were struggling to get the words out.

Wait. What?

"Ugh, come on Estelle!" Rita complained to her friend. "When I gave you that idea, it was supposed to just be a suggestion! You weren't supposed to actually do through with it!"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't think of something in time! I didn't want to get something wrong and make Yuri doubt whether I loved him-"

Estelle's desperate protests were abruptly cut short by Yuri's snickering. Because what else could he do? He had been fretting about this moment for ages now, and it turns out the woman he loved had those very same doubts he had?

It was like some crazy wacky comedy really.

"Yuri? Is something funny?" Judith asked with an underlying threat that if he was mocking Estelle, he was in for a world of pain.

"No, no, I just…" Yuri deeply exhaled in an attempt to calm down. "I need to explain that I'm the same way as Estelle. Couldn't think of anything, asked the old man for advice and then based on his suggestions, decided that I'd just go along with your whims for a single night."

"Oh great, so now we're stuck in gift limbo, trapped in the skies of Terca Lumireis until these idiots make up their mind!" Rita continued complaining.

"Well… I think I have an idea." Yuri put his hand to his chin as his mind began plotting. There was somewhere he wanted to go to, a place of significance to the both of them.

"Mind if we go to Halure first? I want to see about finally getting a place there."

...That woman just knew how to read his mind, didn't she?

"I was going to say the same thing," Yuri admitted with mock disappointment "And you stole the thoughts in my head! Such wicked power!"

Rita rolled her eyes as Judith began communicating with Ba'ul.

"We have our destination then. Off to Halure!"

As Yuri felt the massive entelexeia above him move, he felt an oh so familiar touch caress over his hand. He sighed in contentment as he turned to face the woman he loved. There was no need for worries or fear in their shared life anymore. The awkward phase of figuring their feelings out was over. They knew where they stood. It wasn't just a phase, or hormones acting up.

The undeniable truth was that Yuri Lowell and Estellise Sidos Heurassein loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, I wanted to make something deeper, but then my brain told me to just self indulge on Valentine's. And that's exactly what I decided to do!
> 
> This fic is pretty much just two things I've wanted in a Vesperia fic melded together, Yuri and Estelle being dorks that Love Each Other Very Much, and Estelle roasting the fuck out of some nobles. It's probably a bit of a mess, but oh well (shrugs)
> 
> The idea of Yuri being Estelle's concubine is always something I've had. He can't marry Estelle as a commoner, and I don't think he'd want to be a noble, so this would probably be the only way for him to stay with her in the castle. While there's no evidence of the empire having concubinidge, there's nothing saying I can't have it be a thing for the sake of my fic. (Also, c'mon, Yuri would love the idea of his job description being "I pleasure Estelle")
> 
> I also had this rated T originally, but then I realised that some of the innuendos were just too spicy. The moment where Estelle just explicitly says she doesn't need anyone else attending to her pleasure is the moment I gave up being Teen. I don't think I'll ever write smut though, that's too lewd for me.
> 
> Finally, if you can figure out who the two video game characters are that make up Ludveck Valadier's name, you get a comment of me saying you're cool. That's pretty much it.


End file.
